


A Shared Heartbeat

by FoxxGlove



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd Needs a Hug, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Female My Unit | Byleth, Fluff, Heartbeats, Holding Hands, Love, Marriage, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Sleepy Cuddles, bed time, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28245777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxxGlove/pseuds/FoxxGlove
Summary: Dimitri Week Day 3: DelicateByleth smiled and closed her eyes, feeling the heat of his body against her.  “I could sleep right here, Dimitri,” she whispered into his ear.“I could too, but I must admit that the bed would be comfier.”
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth, dimileth - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 73
Collections: Dimitri





	A Shared Heartbeat

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy this soft, domestic fluff piece that I wrote pretty soon after deciding Dimileth is my life now <3

Dimitri sat hunched over his small writing desk, quill in hand as he poured over the requests for aid within the kingdom. The war had left the land ravaged and its citizens, though delighted with the changes that Dimitri had put into action, still needed supplies and funding to rebuild their lives. Fodlans churches had burned, its schools were ruined, and it’s people were excited, but anxious about all the new king said he would do.

He wiped a bit of sweat from his brow and let out a deep sigh,visibly exhausted from reading for hours. He rubbed his eye and then picked up his quill again, ready to continue after his short break.

Byleth was by his side, engrossed in a book about Fodlan knights and politics that Ashe had delivered to her, but the deep sigh from her husband pulled her attention away from the story. She turned to look at him, her light green eyes meeting his— red marks under pools of crisp blue.

“You should rest Dimitri.” She said, placing a hand on his. The grip of his quill was tight and she could see the delicate instrument beginning to split under the pressure of his hold.

“There’s still so much work, My Beloved. If I can just finish these last few things then we can finally begin distributing aid to the outer kingdoms.”

Byleth looked up at him and then down at her book, a wave of sadness coming over her only for a moment before she lifted her gaze to his again. He still held his quill, but had not moved a muscle since then.

“You’ve already done so much, Dimitri. I know you want to help, but you need to rest too.” Her hand gave his a light squeeze before she delicately removed the quill from his hand without much trouble. “You didn’t even fight me.” She laughed softly as she put the quill down on the desk and began to organize the papers. “You can keep working first thing in the morning. I’ll even make some nice breakfast—“

Dimitri turned to her and let out a laugh “There’s no need for you to make breakfast. Did you get too involved in your book and forget?” He teased her as he ran his finger over the green gem on her finger. “You’re the Queen! You don’t need to do anything you don’t want to.”

Byleth blinked her eyes closed and her brow furrowed just a bit before she spoke again, “But Dimitri… “ her voice was quiet, “I want to make my _husband_ breakfast.”

In the dim light of their chamber, Dimitri’s cheeks flushed to pink and he smiled nodding at her. “Fine, but your _husband_ is helping!” He wrapped his arms around her, his muscular body dwarfing her petite frame in his tight embrace.

Byleth smiled and closed her eyes, feeling the heat of his body against her. “I could sleep right here, Dimitri,” she whispered into his ear.

“I could too, but I must admit that the bed would be comfier.” He teased as he scooped her into his arms with ease. “I always forget how light you are. So… delicate and fragile. I know that’s not the case though.”

Byleth shook her head and looked down at her body, eyes falling forlornly to her chest. “I’m so light because I have no heart.”

Dimitri’s warm expression hardened and he placed Byleth on the bed, sitting down beside her.

“You shouldn’t say such things, My Beloved. You— have a heart… it just…”

“Doesn’t beat..” she said sadly, trailing off for a moment. “I wish it did.”

Dimitri laid down and pulled her to him, drawing her to the intense warmth of his body. “It does.” He kissed her head and brushed a bit of her sea-foam hair with his hand. “It just beats slowly and quietly,” he let his words linger in her ear before continuing “it must beat, even a little for you to have such warm hands.” He reached down to hold them, lacing his fingers between her’s giving a light, but firm squeeze.

A moment passed and Byleth gave his hand a squeeze in return. She looked up at him, eyes heavy with sleep, but a smile slipped across her lips. He leaned down and placed a kiss right on them, responding to her hand squeeze with another.

“Dimitri…” her voice pierced the silence of the night.

He gave her a smile and looked down at their hands, still locked together as she gave another squeeze.

“Dimitri… can this be our heart beat?”

He gave her hand a firm squeeze, holding her hand and not letting go. “Yes, My Beloved. This can be ours… our special heartbeat.”


End file.
